


alec's hidden talent

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, Happy, Horny Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I forgive to all of you, I still am, M/M, but i dont care, probably i will regret it in the morning, yolo right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: alec gets drunk and pole dances i guess? i dont know i m drunk, forgive me





	

**Author's Note:**

> my friends made me write this  
> i am so sorry  
> i am drunk af now so i aplogise  
> also  
> happy new year to all fo u  
> i hope u r all having a hreat time
> 
> EDIT: Only now that I am sober, I can see how horrendous this is. English is not my first language anyway, so when I'm not sober I mix up the past and present tenses apparently, haha. But who cares, I had a good laugh this morning when i saw this xD

Izzy, Alec, Jace and Clary were currently in one of the famous night clubs in New York. It was Izzy’s idea to go out partying that night, because she was bored and she really wanted to do something. Alec at first didn’t want to go, but then Jace talked him into going. However, this didn’t mean that he liked the party itself. Soon after arriving there, Clary and Jace wandered of to somewhere (and Alec was quite happy with that, because he didn’t like the way they were making out next to him one bit). Also, Izzy decided to be a traitor and she left the poor Alec all to himself.

As Alec continues to sulk about the matter, he decides to call his boyfriend to put him out of this misery. However, Magnus of course isn’t there to answer the phone (because he is a traitor as well), so Alec just leaves him an angry voice mail, telling him where he is and tells him if he really loves him then he will come and pick him up from there. Alec would much rather spend the night with his boyfriend… but not at the moment. Magnus Bane is a traitor after all.

When Alec was so done with everyone around him, he went to the bar and ordered himself a lot of drinks, because he wanted to get drunk for that evening. It didn’t matter really to him, he just wanted to forget about the bad mood that he was in. after drinking several amounts of alcohol, something caught his attention. A pole. In that moment, dancing on the pole seems reasonable to the shadowuhunter.. why not? maybe then someone would pay attention to him. Not even one person bothered to even say hi to him…

Alec walks to the pole and eyes everyone around him. there were a few guys and a lot of girls urging him to continue. And he did. At first he just climbed up the pole and slid down it, shaking his body and ass and he smiles to himself, because he knows that he probably looks good. A lot of people are cheering for him anyway. Then he took off his shirt and jeans and the cheers get louder as he does that. Alec smiles at that and then started dancing around the pole as well.

In the meantime, Magnus read Alec’s voicemail. Wait, no not read, but he listened to it. (how the fuck do you read a voicemail) and he got really surprised when he heard how angry his boyfriend sounded like. Not only that, but he sounded pretty drunk as well and that told magnus that it didn’t mean anything good. Without thinking twice, he went to the club where Alexander told him that he was, not really knowing what to expect.

By the time magnus had gotten there, Alexander was already in his element and when Magnus saw his boyfriend dancing around the pole, at first he was pleased with what he saw, alec definitely had some moves in him. however, his good mood soon disappeared when he saw all of the people around Alexander and the fact that the other allowed them to touch him so freely pissed Magnus off. He was fucking mad.

Alec was too busy with humping the pole to see Magnus stepping close to him and let out a loud yelp when Magnus pulled him away from the pole, fuming with anger. “What the fuck are you doing, alexander?”

“what? Dancing, what’s wrong about this? Why do you care, you are a traitor anyway,” says Alex and pouts. “Go away. If you don’t bother to answer your phone when I need you, then you can just go away”

“Come on, cutie, don’t me angry with me-”

“fuck you magnus-”

Before Alec could do or say something, magnus pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him deeply and hungrily. Then, he dragged the poor Shadowhunter towards the dancing floor and they started dancing. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alex’s…. Alec’s waist and pulled him closer as they danced and kissed some more. “I’m horny,” whispers alec

Magnus smirked as well.. ohh he knew that that the hunter was horny, he could feel it. ‘’Me too baby’’ he whispered and then looked around the place. ‘’let’s fuck’’

‘’sure’’ replied Alec and turned Magnus around and starts stripping his clothes. Magnus moans and then remembers that they are still in a club or pub… whatever the place it’s called… they weren’t alone. But he can’t stop now! ‘’ lets go to my place we cant do it here’’

Alec opens his eyes and sees other people watching them and he then smiled, knowing that others mustve been enjoying the show. Simon and raphael were just staring at them… holy shit and then started making out too. He wouldn’t really mind fucking Magnus in front of others but magnus-puppy eyed look was enough to make him change his mind so he grabbed Magnus’ wrist and then dragged out of the club? It was club right?

Then they went over to Magnus’ place where Alexander made sure that he fucked the warlock good all night long.

Morning

When it was morning, the cuddled in bed and they were happily in love with each other. They probably soon got married, which isn’t really fair because I want a happy ending as well-

 

 forever alone

 FML

 

 


End file.
